and What The Rift Revealed
by em1ly007
Summary: Based on episode 2x04. Cassandra went into the rift to save the girl Lucy, but only Lucy returns to Earth. When Jake finds out that Cassandra is still in another dimension, he wonders what went wrong. Jake decides to go in after, but will he be able to save Cassandra and himself from the tentacle monster waiting on the other side?


A/N: When I saw episode four and Cassandra went into the rift, I immediately thought something bad would happen and Jake would save her. Something bad did happen, but instead she was saved by the Lady of the Lake. Anyways this is my take on what would have happened if Jake knew she was trapped in another dimension. I wrote this right after episode four, but I just now decided to post it. Also, check out my other story I'm Comin' Over if you haven't already. Enjoy!

* * *

Jake ran into the classroom where Baird, Cassandra, and Lucy had set up the rift. A heartbroken Ezekiel, who had lost his new pet, Stumpy, followed him.

Eve looked surprised to see them there so quickly after starting their mission. "Why are you here already?"

"It stopped chasing us. We thought it was over." Jake replied. "Where's Cassandra?"

"They're still in there." Baird told him. Jake couldn't help the worried expression that crossed his face. By his count, Cassandra had been in the rift for nearly five minutes, which, to him, seemed like a long time to be in another dimension. How long could she last in a different dimension with a tentacle monster? He had no doubt that she would find the girl Lucy, but would Cassandra be able to free both of them without help?

At that moment, Lucy came falling out of the rift and onto the floor. Jake helped her to her feet. "Where's Cassandra?" He asked immediately when the redhead didn't appear.

"I don't know," Lucy answered, disoriented, "she was right behind me."

Jake steadied her as he gazed into the swirling rift behind her. Why wasn't she back? Was she hurt? His mind raced through all the possibilities while his heart hoped she would prove him wrong and walk through the portal.

Baird didn't have a back up plan. This plan had been so hurried she didn't have a second option ready. She didn't want to shut down the machine with Cassandra still inside, but they couldn't wait forever.

"I'm going after her." Jake claimed.

"Stone, no! Cassandra said that if she didn't make it back to shut it down." Baird informed him.

"She's still in there!" He contested, pointing to the rift.

"She knew what she was doing. She said –"

"I don't care!" Jake yelled. "I can't leave her in there," Jake paused to calm himself then continued, "Give me five minutes. If we don't come back, close it down."

Eve studied the cowboy; his jaw was set, his mind made up, and she knew she couldn't stop him. Baird nodded her consent

Jake returned the nod as a silent thank you. He turned to the rift, took a deep breath, and jumped in.

* * *

On the other side, Jake looked up to see the full tentacle monster in front of him. It was an enormous beast resembling an octopus or a squid with huge tentacles spreading out from the massive body. Jake searched the forest in front of him – obscured by the large tentacles moving all around.

Then he spotted her, struggling with the tentacle that was latched around her ankle, pulling her in. "Cassandra!" He yelled as he ran toward her in a full sprint.

"Jacob?" Cassandra asked confused then returned her attention to the thing pulling her toward the beast. Jake reached her in the next moment. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to save ya," he grinned as he pulled out a knife from where Cassandra didn't know. He stabbed the monster making it release her leg. Bending down to help her up, Jake grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

"I told Baird to shut it down if I didn't make it back," protested Cassandra as she was dragged behind Jake, back to the portal.

"And she was going to until I stopped her." He replied jumping over a fallen tree and pulling her over it with ease.

"What? You stopped her? Jake, why?" She asked.

Jake stopped suddenly and faced her. "Can we talk about this after we get out of here?" He countered.

Cassandra shook her head yes, starting to run again. Jake pulled her along hurrying to the awaiting portal. When she stumbled, Jake steadied her and prodded her in front of him. They were almost to the rift. A few more steps and then…

Jake felt his legs being pulled out from under him. "Ah," he yelled as he fell toward the ground in a heap.

The tentacle had encircled his legs and was currently dragging him to the mouth of the creature. Jake grabbed at the ground trying to stop himself; he offered no resistance. Cassandra reached for him and clutched his wrist with both of her hands, trying to pull him free. "Cassandra, get out of here!" Jake commanded.

"No! You didn't leave me I'm not leaving you." She tightened her grip on his wrist as she tugged in the opposite direction of the monster.

"Cassandra, let me go!" Jake demanded - anger and fear straining his voice.

"I'm not letting you go, Jake!" Cassandra asserted.

Realizing she wasn't going to leave him, Jake tried to think of a plan. The monster was too big and strong to over power, but if they could distract it…

That was it!

Jake reached for the knife at his belt. With uncanny precision, Jake threw the knife and it embedded itself in the tentacle holding his legs.

In a shriek of pain, the monster let go right as Cassandra tugged hard on Jake's arm. The pair went flying through the portal, landing hard on the floor of the classroom. "Cassandra? Stone?" Baird acknowledged, shocked.

"Close it! Close it!" Jake yelled over the noise. Instinctively, Jake pulled Cassandra close to him, covering her head as she hid underneath him, protecting her from the possible explosion of the rift.

Baird shoved the power source into the portal, and the rift disappeared in a flash of light and pop of sound.

Raising his head, Jake shifted to support his weight on his elbow. Cassandra looked on to the empty spot behind them on the floor where the rift had been. She stared at Jake for a second then replied, "That was close."

Jake couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. Although he knew she was serious, the danger of the situation, coupled with the near death experience, had finally hit him. "Yeah, darlin', I believe it was."

* * *

Hidden in the upstairs of the Annex, Cassandra thought about the day's events. Knowing today could have been her last made Cassandra reflect on her past. The tumor had always held her back. Even if she thought she was fully living, she was lying to herself. The tumor was her excuse to avoid the things she truly wanted in life .No longer.

The heavy footfalls on the stairs told Cassandra someone had finally decided to look for her. She stepped into view just as Jake was about to call out for her. "Oh, there you are. Ezekiel and Baird just left. I wanted to make sure you were okay before I took off." He stated from his place by the stairs.

When she didn't answer, he took a few steps toward her. "Cassie? You okay?" Jake furrowed his brow in concern.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks to you." Cassandra stepped toward him until only an arms length separated the two. "Jake, I have to ask…why did you come back for me?"

"Oh, uh…" Jake stuttered and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I couldn't leave you in there without trying to save you. I told you before, I like ya, Cassie." He smiled at her.

"But obviously you still don't trust me. I told Baird to close it if I didn't come out and you stopped her. I'm already dying. It doesn't make a difference." Cassandra debated.

"Yes it does!" Jake reached a hand toward her head and tapped at her temple with his index finger. "At least with this," he emphasized, "I know I have more time."

"More time fore what?" She inquired.

"To be with you, Cassandra. If its ten weeks or ten years, I want to spend them with you." Jake answered, as he stepped closer and moved his hand to cup her cheek.

"Jake…I don't understand." Cassandra was lost for words.

"Does this help?" Jake pressed his lips against hers in a quick movement.

Kissing her was different than kissing Mabel or any of the other girls he had kissed. She tasted like strawberries – his favorite – and she responded slowly unlike the others. Cassandra wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

With one last peck, she pulled away to see his sapphire eyes twinkling. He grinned, amused by her expression. "I trust you. It took me long enough, but I know you'll be there for me." Jake traced his thumb across her cheek and tucked a piece of hair back into place. He took a deep breath preparing for the next confession. "I love you, Cassandra, and I want to be with you for however long we have."

Cassandra studied his face, "I can't promise you forever."

"I'm not asking you to." He replied. She looked unconvinced so he continued. "If this is all too sudden we can talk about this later –"

"Jacob. I love you, too." She confessed." Now, will you shut up and kiss me?" Cassandra smiled up at him.

"Yes ma'am." Jake kissed her again savoring the feeling.

Cassandra tightened her grip on him, not wanting to let go of the one thing she truly wanted.


End file.
